choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek Taylor
Derek, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He is also a potential love interest. He made his first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Derek has hazel eyes and tan skin. His hair is brown and shaved, and he has a stubble. He wears a tan suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a red tie. His casual outfit consists of a white plaid shirt and blue jeans. He wears a watch on his left wrist. Personality He’s nice and someone who knows a lot about the show. He rattles off details about the show like its his second nature. He seems to be one of the few genuine contestants on the show and hates when people are condescending (He gets mad if you showboat your win(s)). He also thinks it’s shallow if you compliment the woman he’s talking to on her body . Relationships Your Character Derek is one of Your Character's fellow contestants and is one of your love interests. He comes off as a friendly and kind person and respects just and kind responses from Your Character, as shown when you get a relationship point with him for reprimanind Lina when she steals a bottle of alcohol. Despite currently being in a fake relationship with Ivy, he seems to show more interest in Your Character. Derek also sees Your Character as a trustworthy person as shown in Chapter 6 when he asks you if you want to join an alliance with him and Ivy. In Chapter 11 if Your Character decides to say goodbye to him, he seems sad over it and hugs you immediately. When asked who he thinks is behind it, he admits it could be anyone, but specifically mentions Handsome Stranger, Beautiful Contestant and you finish off with throwing Ivy's name into the mix. To which he admits is also a likely possibility. In addition, he asks you if you don't think it could also have been one of the producers. He tells you he suspects that the secret vote could have been rigged against you. Ivy Fisher When Ivy fell into the sea in Chapter 4, Derek and Your Character (if you decided to jump in), chose to jump in as well to save her, and afterwards Ivy seemed interested in Derek and they later seem much closer to one another, looking more and more like a couple. It is revealed in Chapter 6, that they both later agreed to put on a showmance in order to gain more support from fans, but in a later scene, it is shown that Ivy is genuinely interested in Derek when she tries to kiss him without any cameras pointing in their direction, something that Derek is reluctant to oblige. If the player chooses to watch the footage of the week Your Character was off in the Jury House some things are revealed in Chapter 13. One of the things being that he and Ivy broke up after he was inspired by You to be his most authentic self. She plays it up as being strung along by Derek while the cameras are rolling and the video finishes with her slapping him for added effect and walking away. Gallery Other Looks Derek.png|Suit Derek Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Derek Casual.png|Casual Derek Casual Full.png|Full view of casual outfit Derek Suit Full View.png|Full view of suit Derek Green Suit.png|Green Suit Miscellaneous Derek Sneak Peek.jpg|Character Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC FemaleAMEfrontandcenter.jpg|Close up of Female MC w/ some AME Contestants Whosethecutest.png|Who's the Cutest? MaleContestantsAMESeason10.png|The Guys of Season 10 of AME Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated FemaleMCandDerekAME.jpeg|Derek w/ Female MC BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png|Partial Picture of Derek in the Production room Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before the Comeback Challenge) No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination BeautifulContestantEliminated.png|Beautiful Contestant Eliminated Trivia * He bears a resemblance to American actors Kendrick Sampson and Jesse Williams. * In a premium choice in Chapter 2, if you choose to check the studies with him, he will reveal that he is a big fan of the reality show and that he watched every episode multiple times. ** Alternatively he also tells Your Character in Chapter 4 that he is a Super Fan and subsequently reveals the that he's seen every episode of America's Most Eligible at least twice. * In Chapter 6 of America's Most Eligible Season 10, if Your Character joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown & The Flame. ** Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. ** The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests